Fresh Fallen Snow
by PhantomWriter92
Summary: Danny meets a fan through words written on fresh fallen snow one night. It's holiday cuteness. A oneshot collection. I hope you like it. PLease R&R, you'll love it! NEW CHAPTER! Crazy Little Thing Called Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I decided to write a story in time for the holidays. This idea came to me when I myself was writing in the snow. I thought it was the cutest thing and had to write it down. I hope you all like it! It may be a little slow in the beginning but please read the whole thing I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, wow what a way to damper the holidays**

Young Kaylee Sanders sat at her windowsill, tracing the number 8, her age, in the fresh fallen snow with an almost unnaturally pale finger. She rested her head on her hand and made circles her long dead window box. She sighed and looked out the window. Why didn't anyone believe her? She knew that Danny Phantom was a good guy, so why didn't anyone believe her? The snow had stopped a couple hours ago and it was still glistening in the starlight. A breeze went by and she hugged her light brown teddy bear closer to her. Suddenly she had an idea. She smiled and dashed out of her door into the hallway.

She tiptoed past her living room so her family wouldn't notice her. She unlocked the door to their apartment and left it slightly ajar. She swallowed and nervously walked down the hall. Ok, so she wasn't supposed to go on the roof, but this was really important. She heard various sounds and songs coming from the other doors in the hallway. It was Christmas Eve, everyone should be happy with friends and family right now.

Everyone except Danny Fenton. Right now, 5 blocks away from Kaylee, he was being bashed around by a new hotshot ghost who didn't believe in the holiday treaty. He was thrown against the wall of a building as his breath left his body. To top it off a snowdrift fell on top of him making him hurt and cold. This new ghost had no trouble giving Danny a run for his money. He staggered up slowly wishing he could use the ghostly wail. It was a last resort, he needed energy to get home. He rushed back into the battle hoping it'd be over soon.

Kaylee got on the roof, a small path had been cut to the edge of the roof and there were still large patches of snow at least 7 feet long dotted on the rooftop. She clutched her bear tighter and made her way over to a 7 foot long even patch of snow. She was so happy that her mom had made her wear long johns under her night gown and socks underneath her slippers. She stood in front of the drift and started writing in the fresh fallen snow. After 4 words her first finger went numb so she switched to a different one. Her handwriting was scraggly every now and then because she had to switch fingers. She tucked her fingers under her arm and admired her work. Done, she walked downstairs and slipped into the living room so she could see the tree.

Her mother rushed in worried.

"Kaylee! Where have you been? You scared us." She said her heartbeat returning to normal.

"I was in the uh bathroom." She replied quickly making an excuse.

"Alright, I'll let it slide after all it's almost Christmas." She said with a warm smile. "Now get to bed, it's almost 9:30."

" K' mom." She said and went into her room. Her fingers still felt like pale frozen popsicles, but that was ok. She crawled under the covers and looked out the window.

"G'night Danny Phantom, Merry Christmas." She whispered and drifted off to sleep.

Danny was thrown to the street again, every bone in his body refusing to move. He'd counted this was sixth time he'd hit cement or brick. Yes he was strong, but he could only take so much. This was his fourth fight today and he felt like laying there and letting this guy finish him off. But he couldn't do that and he wouldn't let him win. The ghost came closer and Danny laid there perfectly still, his eyes closed and he shallowed his breathing. He peaked his eye open and, using the Revolutionary war's General Prescott's strategy he kicked him in the jaw as hard as he could when he saw the white of his eyes. The ghost went flying up and across he hit the stone hard as three layers of snow fell on him. Danny sucked him into the thermos and started flying away.

His new powers also made him incredibly paranoid and uneasy of his surroundings, so he scanned evrey building as he flew. His eye caught a pattern of letters in the snow on the building next to him. He was positive there was a "Danny" in those letters so he flew to them. He floated over and read the message.

_Dear Danny Phantom,_

_Thank you for everything you have done. It means a lot to me. Thank you. Merry Cristmas._

_Kaylee_

He smiled as he read it. Someone cared about him, and that was a great Christmas present. Christmas was spelt wrong and F was crossed out before Phantom, so he guessed she must have been around 7, or 8. He floated over to another patch of snow and wrote his own letter in the snow.

Kaylee,

Thank you so much for caring about me. It means a lot to me too. Merry Christmas.

Danny Phantom

He rubbed his frozen fingers together and flew home.

Kaylee woke up early the morning before her parents did and went up to the roof. She was hoping she'd see him, like in her dream last night, but in her heart she knew it was only a dream. He would never have time for a little 3rd grader. Next to her note was someone else's. She smiled and screamed a little bit. He did care! He wrote to her! If only she could keep this forever. She jumped up and down and started running downstairs when something caught her eye. She saw him smile and wave for a second and the he was gone. It was only for 5 seconds but that was enough for her. She ran downstairs and woke up her mom and dad.

"Mom, dad, he came, he was here!" She said jumping on the bed.

"Santa came, that's great honey." Her dad replied.

"No, not Santa, Danny Phantom! He left me a note! Come see." She said and jumped up and down making the springs squeak. Danny looked in on them and smiled, his heart was warming. He flew back home ready to have an optimistic view on spending a day with his family for once.

**Alright what did you think? Tell me with a review. Please that's all I ask! Even if you hate it. Just push that button it's not hard.**


	2. From: DP

**Hello again! Now I know what your thinking, "How could you make another chapter?" Well to answer your question it's not a new chapter it's another story. This one is called From: Danny Phantom. I know that he needs more fans and he's getting another one. It may be kind of slow in the beginning but it is funny and cute I promise. The next chapter has some D+S fluffiness. I hope you like it. If you want to know what it's about scroll down to the end, if not enjoy! Now I'm writing this at midnight so forgive me if I mix up a pronoun or two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I pod, Chevy or Danny Phantom. It's because the world is cruel.**

**From: Danny Phantom**

Emily Winters was 5, and her siblings were all older then she was. She wanted a hero to save her from her mean 9 year old brother, Evan. She'd written to Santa saying she wanted Danny Phantom to be _that_ hero. So we begin our story at her house 7:00pm, on Christmas Eve.

She looked around her room, wondering if she forgot anything. Her pint size drawing pad was safely tucked under the arm that held her most favorite stuffed animal in the world. Her grandpa gave him to her when he died 3 months ago, and she never let him go. The little black stuffed horse went everywhere with her. She was going to see her grandma for a little while then take her over their house, then everyone would have dinner at her house. She loved the smells of turkey and ham, of grandma's famous chicken soup and Auntie Mary's apple pie. The only bad part was her brother would be in the back seat with her and her other brother. She always sat next to Evan in the car. She sighed and walked out of her room. He mom stood there smiling.

"Hey honey, are you ready to go? Grandma's waiting for us, and she already has her soup made." She said as she handed Emily her coat.

" K' mom." She said and put on her blue winter hoodie. Her black curls tucked neatly in the hood and the fuzzy white rim of the hood framed her steel gray eyes. She went down the hallway and walked out the front door. A light snow had started as white flakes powdered her parka. Her Dad's black Chevy Impala came out of the garage as her mom and two brothers joined her on the front porch. They walked to the car as the snow started coming down faster. She was of course on the left window side next to Evan. She sighed and took out her little drawing pad. She decided to try to practice some writing. She blew some fuzz off the pencil in her pocket and practiced her B's. Too many bumps proved writing impossible on the highway and she put it away. The snow stopped and an inch of fresh fallen snow lay on the empty highway they were traveling. Her father rolled down the windows, the heater was stuck on warm, and he was too warm. He'd fix it when they get to his mom's house.

"Hey can that stupid little horse of yours fly? Like the winged horses?" Her brother Evan asked.

"No, he's a regular horse. Like Black Beauty or the Black stallion." She said and hugged him closer.

"Mom's been reading you too many horse books. How do you know about them?" He asked his blue eyes staring at her.

"Because horses are beautiful and wonderful." She said. "And they don't have to fly to be great. They're great the way they are." Her reply came out soft and gentle, like she was talking to a real horse.

"Yeah well, I bet I could make him fly." Evan said with a sharp laugh. He grabbed the horse and threw it up in the air.

"Give him back! Give him back!" She shouted.

"Why? Or Danny Phantom's gonna come down and get me? Oh wow, help, help Danny Phantom's gonna make me invisible." He mocked. He tossed it into the air and was just about to toss it again when Emily hit him.

Ever since he turned 9 Evan was mean to her, and she didn't like it. For once she'd teach him a lesson. She lunged for him and hit him square in the nose, causing him to aim toward the window when he threw her horse. Out the window it went. It bounced into the brake down lane landing in the fresh fallen snow.

"No! Midnight!" She shrieked. She screamed bloody murder. Her horse, the horse her grandpa had given her was gone.

"What's wrong?" Her dad questioned as his heart skidded back to normal.

"Midnight! He's gone! Evan threw him out the window." She replied on the verge of tears. As Evan tried to worm his way out of the 1 month grounding, Emily broke down and cried. They couldn't go back, he was gone and even though her name was on him, who would find him? Even Evan's heavy duty no friends, phone, television, toys or computer grounding wouldn't help. The rest of the trip was pure misery for Emily.

Danny Phantom was flying back to his house over that same highway. He took inventory, 2 bleeding cuts, a gash on his leg and a bruise on his chest but no broken bones, good. He considered it not bad, he'd gotten worse and was thankful nothing else happened. The fresh air and helped and he was actually happy. He decided to have fun so he dipped and did circles in the air and felt the wind in his hair. He went down to highway, and lowered himself so he was like a car's windshield. He'd always wanted to do that! It was a good thing the highway was devoid of cars.

Though out of all the white a fuzzy black dot caught his attention. A plush black horse sat on the highway. He picked it up gingerly and looked at it. A tag was sticking out of a black hoof.

_Emily Winters age 5_

_234 Park Dr Amity Park_

_If found please return_

Danny's heart sank, the poor kid lost her toy. The he smiled, he had a great idea. He flew off to his house. Once he was there he put it on the table and went downstairs. He came back upstairs to find Sam and Tuck there. He'd forgotten they were going to come over. Tucker, of course still had 4 gifts to wrap, so Sam and Danny said they'd help him out.

2 rolls of wrapping paper, and a tape fight later a bow covered Danny bid his friends goodbye.

"One more present to wrap." He said and got a box. He stuck the slightly wet little horse in the box with a note and wrapped it up in horse drawn carriage wrapping paper. He'd dug the old wintry style paper out of the only non-ghost box downstairs. There was only enough left for one present. Once finished he sat back and looked at the clock, the little ghost hands told him it was almost 9:00. He relaxed and had some hot chocolate, after he finished his cup he went upstairs. Jazz walked in and saw the present on the table. She walked over and fingered the tag. She smiled and looked toward the direction of Danny's door.

"That boy has got a huge heart." She said and walked away a smile on her face. At 11:00 Danny checked his house, everyone was asleep, the coast was clear. 2 blue rings emerged and everyone's favorite superhero emerged. He grabbed the present placed a santa hat on his head and flew to 234 Park Drive.

"I hope Santa doesn't mind if I borrow his idea." Danny said as weaved through the streets. He found her house and got a devious smile on his face. He went up to the roof and looked down the chimney. It was a fairly good size hole.

"If Santa can do it, I can." He stated boldly. "The guy weighs what, 200 pounds, I can fit." He said to the air. He lowered himself over the chimney and went down feet first. It's good thing Danny's like a stick because other wise he wouldn't have fit. He went through all right but he landed on his butt on the cold ashes of the fire.

"Ouch. Note to self, don't do that again." He said as he wiped stray ashes off his suit. He put the present snuggly under the tree, and decided it'd probably be much more fun going up the chimney. Needless to say Danny Phantom went home, a dirty sooty black more than a ghostly white because of a wrong timed sneeze.

Emily woke up the next morning sad and happy. Happy because it was Christmas, but sad because even though she was promised a new Midnight, her old midnight wasn't there. She went into her living room to find a sea of bows and wrapping had overtaken her living room. She woke her mom and dad up by bouncing on the bed. The mass of presents had temporarily gotten the rotten thought of yesterday out of her head. After the wonderful sound of the tearing of wrapping paper had faded, the thoughts returned.

"Hey look, there's this one. It's got horse wrapping, it must be for you." Evan said handing it over. "Hey Emily, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I know that things aren't like they used to be. I'll try to be nice." He said. The Christmas spirit touched more than one person that year.

She excepted the apology and looked at the gift. She couldn't read, but no one in her family wrapped her presents in this wrapping and neither did Santa. She ripped open the gift and stood there looking at her little horse. Her eyes grew huge, and she hugged it close to her.

"Midnight! I got Midnight back! Mom, Dad! He's back." She shouted joy coming out of every word she said. Her parents rushed in the room to see for themselves.

"Well, if I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it." Her dad said in shock.

"Who's it from. Where'd you put the tag?" Her mom asked. Her dad looked at the box and turned it over. A piece of paper fluttered out.

_Dear Emily,_

_I was taking a late night fly when I saw this on the highway. I know how it feels to lose something you love. I hope you have a Merry Christmas._

_DP_

"That's odd, I don't know anyone with those initials." Her parents said. They looked at the little horse. No loose stuffing, no undone stitches, no hard machinery in him, he checked out, he was perfectly safe. She hugged him close and ran to her room, she knew who _DP_ was. She stroked his black mane back and looked out the window. She saw Danny Phantom for a second, only long enough for a smile and wave but that was all she needed. Danny Phantom had come to her rescue. Her smile was priceless.

Danny walked into his house greeted by Jazz.

"So I didn't know Santa had the night off." She said hugging him.

"He didn't I'm just his helper." Danny said with a smile, his sky blue eyes lighting up.

" I'm so proud of you. That was a nice thing to do." She said.

"Yeah well, losing something you love isn't fun. On a better note, I think we have some presents to unwrap ourselves, it's only 7:00. Let's go, I want that I pod!" He said as they rushed into the living room. Everyone had a Merry Christmas. (Danny did get his ice blue

I pod. Which he keeps in his ears constantly.)

**So what did you think? Tell me, just push the button.**

**Synopsis: 5 year old Emily Winters loses her stuffed her animal. Our hero Danny Fenton/Phantom returns almost magically for a Merry Christmas.**


	3. Gift Wrapped

**Hey! Me again. You guys ready for chapter 3? It's really adorable! I hope you like it! Scroll down to the bottom if you want a synopsis, if not enjoy! A little S+D, I promise you'll go awwwww.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, AMC or anything else famous in this story.**

Danny rolled out of bed. Literally. He hit the floor with a thud and woke up. A nightmare had caused him to toss and turn all night. He shook his head, partly to wake up and partly to get the tale of terror out of his head. It was almost Christmas, you shouldn't get nightmares. Of course surprise, surprise, he kept getting them. The same one too.

_Flashback to the nightmare_

"Well if it isn't the great Danny Phantom on his knees. That's right Daniel bow to me, for I am ruler." Vlad hissed.

Danny was struggling to push himself up, he was battered and bruised. Vlad had been bouncing him around his private study like a cat with a mouse. Vlad smiled his fangs showing.

"W-what are you going to do Plasmius? Bite me?" Danny asked stuttering because of pain more than fear.

"Ha, your last moment would end with your witty banter. Too bad it does you no good." He said.

"You will go down before I do." Danny said in all seriousness.

"Ha! Oh yes, here you are in my mansion your stupid friends are roaming around aimlessly looking for you while Skulker and Spectra track them down, your parents are being kept at bay at home and you are beaten tired and out of power. My dear boy you will never see my demise. Though I have to say this, too bad she's not here to see you die." He said and aimed an ectoplasmic beam at his head.

Sam came rushing in.

"Danny!" She cried. Vlad turned around and looked at her.

" Oh for the love of-". He was cut short by the ectoplasmic beam being shot at Sam. Danny was shocked, he never thought it happen, but it had.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, here!" He said shooting at Danny. Danny slowly dodged and lifted himself up.

"Masters! You will pay!" He said his anger rising.

"Funny Daniel, I won, even better than before. She's gone and you'll never be the same." He said.

_End of Nightmare_

"_She's gone and you'll never be the same."_ The words echoed through his head as he got dressed. They taunted him, and wouldn't leave him alone. What would happen if she wasn't there? No, it was almost Christmas he shouldn't think like that. He slid down the banister and sat at the table. Score! Jazz left the milk, cereal and a spoon on the table.

Halfway through his breakfast Sam and Tuck came in and dumped armloads of wrapping paper, bows and boxes and bags on his table.

"Uh yeaaah, why are you in my house with an assortment of potentially messy and dangerous objects." He said eyeing some glue and scissors.

"Well you might of forgot but we didn't." Tucker said.

"Yeah, it's the Saturday before Christmas. We came over to wrap presents, remember?" Sam said taking off her jacket.

"No." He said with the spoon halfway to his mouth as he watched them spread everything out on the table.

"Well we did, so get your stuff, Christmas is on Wednesday." She said.

Danny got up and put his breakfast away and got his stuff.

"Ok. Let's get this over with." He said. They pulled out their boxes as Tucker looked at his.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I cannot wrap presents, when I do they look like lumps that have been run over by a truck." He said.

"Well I am **not **doing them for you. Ask Jazz." Sam said.

"Ask me what?" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Help with my wrapping." He asked.

"Sure." She said and came over.

"Hey there's a Christmas bonus movie-a-thon on AMC. The viewer's and poller's favorite top 20 movies." He said while trying to shake a piece of tape off his hands.

"Yeah I heard about that TBS is doing the same thing." Sam said as she put a bow neatly on a finished box.

"How does this look." Tuck asked. He held up a box with wrapping paper sticking off of it, the ribbon loose and hanging and the bow was lopsided.

"Ummm yeah, it's different." Sam said

"Interesting." Danny said wrapping paper scattered around him as he himself tried to tie a ribbon on. He succeeded in tying his hand to the present.

"Hmmm, hey Sam do you mind if your present is delivered like this." He said sticking out his hand.

"I'll bet she would." Tucker said under his breath.

Jazz just sat their wrapping presents and watching everything happen.

"What?" They asked in unison in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing." He said a bit too quickly.

They looked at each other and blushed. Sam quickly tried to untie Danny from the present, all the while the blush on her cheeks grew even more. He was finally free and rubbed his hand and went back to work.

Then it started.

Sam looked at Danny and quickly stuck a piece of tape on his hand. He smiled at her and tried to ignore it. Tucker came around and put a piece of tape on his nose. Jazz then went to make popcorn and left it popping in the microwave.

"Alright be that way." He said and threw a bow at Tucker it bounced off of his shirt. Tuck put tape on Sam's hand and threw stray wrapping on Danny. Then he unrolled this bluish white paper and put it on his shoulder and let it hang there. He pointed a finger at Danny and smiled.

"Now young Daniel will you succumb to my power or do I have to defeat you once more." He said in a very deep and menacing voice.

"Never!" Danny replied in a dramatic tone.

"Fine Daniel I gave you a choice and now you'll pay!" He said and threw wads of paper at Danny.

Danny backed up and started throwing bows at Tucker. The battle of paper and bows raged on and then Tucker grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her toward him.

"Ha! I have your girlfriend now what will you do Daniel, save you or herself." Tucker said laughing in between. Sam took the hint and put a hand to her forehead and dramatically said "Oh Danny save me!"

Danny couldn't take it anymore and fell over laughing. He got up and wiped a tear from his eye and rushed toward Tucker and grabbed Sam.

"Your plan f-fahaha failed P-Plasmius." He said laughing.

"Oh butter biscuits." He said using the lingo that Danny had told him about. He then chased Danny with some ribbon trying to lasso him. Sam then cardboard tube and smacked Danny on the head as he was coming around the table.

"Ow. Hey Sam what are you doing." He said and looked at her.

She held the long tube diagonal across her and strummed her fingers along the imaginary lines.

"I'm rockin my world. See ya later dipstick." She said and hit him (lightly) with her cardboard guitar.

Vlad (Tuck) and Ember (Sam) then began to try to tie Danny up with ribbon and wrapping paper. 10 minutes later A very tired Ember went to go bring their drinks into the living room.

"Hey Tuck, do you think you could unwrap Danny while I bring the drinks and everything in the living room." She said walking away.

"Ok." He said and smiled. When she was finally out of sight he wrapped Danny twice as much and stuck a bow on his head.

"Uh Tuck what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm wrapping you up." He said. The dark green wrapping paper was wrapped around his legs, arms and chest, mainly because that was the only place they could get it on him.

"Tuck let me out now." He demanded.

"I can't so just relax ok." He said writing on a piece of a paper.

"That's kind of hard because I'm wrapped up like a Christmas present!" He shouted. Then Tucker put a To and From sticker over Danny's mouth.

"You are so going to thank me for this. You two are way too shy. So I'm helping you out." He said as he carried Danny into the living room.

Sam was under a quilted blanket watching a movie on TV when Tucker came in and threw something on top of her.

"Merry Christmas Sam!" He said. He went upstairs to get Jazz and show her what he'd done.

Sam looked down to see a pair of wide crystal blue eyes staring back at her.

"Danny?" She asked puzzled and took the sticker off of his mouth.

"Yes." He answered.

"Ok, this is odd." She said. Inside though she was happy, Tuck had gotten her the one thing her money couldn't get her for Christmas.

"I've been in worse situations." He told her and smiled. That smile made Sam's heart skip a beat. Danny was also overjoyed, not by the fact that he was the present but by the fact that Tucker had helped give him the thing he wanted most for Christmas. He looked into her eyes and his heart thud in his ears. That nightmare would hopefully never come true, but the good thing about it was it made him realize right then and there he loved her.

"Well if you're my present the I guess I better unwrap you." She said tearing off the paper and smiling at him. When he was paper free they stared at each for a second. The snow was coming down, it was warm and cozy and basically perfect.

"You unwrapped your present too early, it's not Christmas." He said coming in closer to her.

"Well this is one present I couldn't wait to unwrap." She said and moved closer to him. No more words needed to be exchanged. Their lips met in the middle and after a few seconds they pulled away. He hugged Sam and looked at her.

"We should have told each other. It would have saved us a lot of time……and paper." He said and smiled.

Tucker and Jazz who were watching smiled, they were finally together.

" So you had my little brother gift wrapped. Ingenious Tuck." She said and walked back upstairs.

"Yeah well the whole point I came over was to wrap my presents." He said and turned into the kitchen. He looked at the mountain of mess they had made earlier

"Great. Now I have to clean up." He said.

**Ok, I hope you like it! Now it was like 1:00 am when I wrote this so if there are like pronouns out of place or misspellings I'm sorry. So review, please! Just hit the button and review! I have another chapter so tell me if you want it.**


	4. Piano in the Night

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Another short fluffy Christmas story! I hope you like this one. I got this from an ornament on my tree (don't ask). Anyway my friend liked it so I hope you will too! And to all of you guys who reviewed this is for you, THANK YOU, you guys are the best. I couldn't get any better reviewers, you're so encouraging! And for the person who put this in a C2, THANK YOU! You made me so happy! This is called piano in the night. **

**Disclaimer: Again for like the 80 zillionth time I don't own Danny Phantom or Beethoven music or any music.**

**Note: To the anonymous person, if you read this chapter please read this. Do not tell my reviewers if there is anything wrong with their review, if it concerns another story, contact them on another person's review board. Spirit1s, I don't mind all the cute's they made me feel really happy that you took the time to do that, thank you. I let people who don't have an account review because I know the feeling, and I didn't want it to be used so that people could harass my reviewers. Now if you have a problem or comment with MY story tell me, I don't want to hear about this review she wrote or what she said. Now that that's clear enjoy the story. **

Piano in the Night

Danny Fenton tossed and turned in his bed, every movement making his muscles scream. The last 4 fights had left him bruised and battered, he should be tired but there was something about Christmas night that made him restless. He tossed for 5 minutes before hitting his head on the baseboard making him thoroughly annoyed. He went downstairs for something to drink.

After 2 glasses of milk and a handful of cookies(from the jar, he wouldn't dare touch Santa's milk) he concluded that his life sucked. How's that for Christmas spirit? He always seem to get melancholy whenever Christmas rolled around. It made him think about the past year, what had happened. He stared at the soggy crumbs thinking.

"I'm considered a nerd, even though I have a C average, my parents are nutcases, I'm picked on constantly and I have 2 friends." He said to no one. He sighed and on top of that add, freaky ghost powers, an archenemy, an his older psychotic self who tried to mass murder everyone he came in contact with. Yeah that was definitely a lot to think about. Was it just him? Didn't other half mutant kids have arch enemies and an evil dark side? He laughed out loud and ran his hand through his hair, no for some reason Danny Fenton was weird in every aspect of the word.

The only normal thing was his crush on his best friend, which he couldn't tell her because of the arch enemy problem mentioned earlier. Isn't life a kicker? He smiled to himself and wiped the remaining milk mustache off of his lip. For some weird ungodly reason he knew he'd be okay. There was just something there that told him he'd play a huge part in history, but he'd be ok. But right now wasn't 20 years in the future, well his new future, the old one didn't work out so well (the sacrificing his humanity part wasn't all that tempting so he made some changes).

He put his cup in the sink and walked over to the Christmas tree perched in the living room. The tree was 9 feet tall and decorated so the branches dripped with garland, lights, tinsel, and ornaments. His eye scanned the tree looking for that special ornament. He found it and a soft smile came upon his face.

He gently lowered a small white grand piano with a vase full of roses and a lacy fabric under the face. He turned the small key under it and listened to the music float around the room. It warmed his heart to hear the notes of Fur Elise by Beethoven weave themselves throughout the living room. Inspired he went downstairs and started playing their piano.

His fingers skated over the ivory keys, barely registering what keys he hit. He played more from memory than actually reading the paper set in front of him. He smiled as the last few measures ended, this was how he escaped everything. His smile faded when the silence returned. The same hollow feeling filled his chest, maybe if he had someone to play for.

Sam also had trouble sleeping, the cause eluded her, and she kept tossing and turning. Family problems, the future, random things swirled in her head with no real sense of security, someone to be there, to catch her. After 5 minutes she got out of her bed and went over to her vanity. The black melted in and she got the small little box out of memory than sight. She hopped back into bed and flipped open the wooden top. A piano rose out and when she turned the key in the back Fur Elise by Beethoven began playing. The gift her grandfather had given had helped her sleep many a night, but not tonight. The smile faded to a frown as the piano stopped playing.

At least she thought it did. A soft piano melody could be heard from her living room. Her heart skipped a beat, and she tiptoed downstairs. She saw a broad shouldered shadow playing her piano in the living room. She watched his hands floats across the piano, how they coaxed the music out. She wasn't afraid anymore and she slowly walked up to the figure. Halfway to the piano, she figured out it was Danny, there was something in her that knew it was him, she couldn't be afraid of him. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and placed his hand on hers and turned around.

"Danny it's 11:30, what are you doing in my house playing my piano." She said her voice bordering on a whisper.

"I felt………lonely, and I needed to play for someone. Someone who appreciate and understand, like you." He said and smiled.

She smiled back, so much had changed the sense of paranoia and worry had caused all 3 of them to mature and take on responsibilities. Danny especially, everything was on him, he worried constantly more about other people than himself.

"I wish I could play, but the piano is here for decoration more than anything else." She said looking at it longingly.

"Here, sit, I can teach you." He said. She sat down and placed her fingers on the keyboard as he put his on top of hers. They went over the notes slowly and she got used to it. She loved this, every time he whispered into her ear she sighed, every time he smiled she smiled and whenever he lifted her hand chills went up her spine. Finally she looked at the board and turned around.

"Why are you giving me a piano lesson at midnight on Christmas?" She said softly.

"Because,……… I don't know, I just needed to be here with you. I know it sounds gushy and romantic but it's what I feel." He said and looked into her eyes.

"I feel the same way." She whispered. They did nothing for a few minutes, then Danny began playing another song. It was familiar to her and yet so…….unfamiliar.

"Kiss from a Rose." He said answering her question.

"It's beautiful." She said. The lyrics came back to her like memories from a 5th birthday party. She sang softly and Danny kept playing. Sam leaned in and kissed him, unsure at first, but when Danny realized what happened she wasn't. They broke away and looked at each other.

"I-I thought that you didn't notice me, that you didn't care. That your attention was to other girls." She said tears in her eyes.

"Sam, I will never forget you." He said.

"Look you better go, it's almost 12:30. My parents won't exactly be happy about this." She said.

Danny transformed back into his ghost mode and started to leave.

"But Danny, thanks. For understanding, for……caring." She said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Oh and let's not tell Tuck, not yet." He said.

"Deal." She said and smiled back.

They both went back to their rooms not exactly sure about what happened, but they both fell asleep with a single toss or turn that night.

**Well what did you think? This was meant to be fun and romantic, not a real reason behind it. Just something to make you go awww. Now Please drop me a review, they make me so happy! And I would appreciate no flames, they depress me a little bit.**


	5. Ice Skating Into You

**Hey, me again! Lol, you just can't get rid of me. Anyway this is the next chapter, this might be one of the last 2or 3. Yeah I know but never fear, I have found that I love writing oneshots and I might be making my own collection of random oneshots. This one is really out there so bear with me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: yeah we all know the drill I don't own Danny Phantom which bites, but anyway on with the story!**

Ice Skating Into You

Sam looked at the clock, almost Christmas break. She dug her hands into the desk, why is that clock so slow? Why! Couldn't it see the torture it was putting her through?

"Uh Sam, you ok?" said a nearby voice. She swiveled her head toward Danny, the one guy who could melt her heart.

"Fine, I just want to get out of here. I feel like a caged lion." She said.

"I know the feeling." He said and smiled at her.

"How?" She asked jokingly. "You are _the _Danny Phantom, no ordinary walls can stop you, twice as strong as any regular man, and can disappear with the greatest cunning and sleuth ever witnessed." She said dramatically.

"Oh come on Sam, you make me out as a cartoon superhero." He said and slumped in his chair.

"You are a superhero though dude and I have to say you are pretty cool." Tucker said.

"Ok the powers are kind of cool but I would never wear a cape." He said. Tucker started to open his mouth but Danny got to him first.

"Shut up Tuck." He said.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He said with a smile on his face. "Besides you are the ultimate superhero." Tuck said.

Sam and Danny looked at him at the same time with a "what?" look on their face.

"And how do you figure that?" He asked.

"Superman's strength and flight, Batman's stealth, detective quality, not to mention the gadgets, you have the cool walk on walls thing like Spiderman and the stretch your body thing like Mr.Fantastic. Plus you have the intangibility bonus going on too, you are the coolest." Tucker said.

Danny stared at him, he never really thought of it that way. He couldn't compare himself to those guys. They were the big leagues, the world savers. He saved what his little town?

"He's kinda right Danny, you definitely are one of a kind." She said. She shouldn't have said that now her heart pumped and she was shaking slightly.

"Yeah well it's Christmas, and for once I want to hang up the ghost powers and relax." He said. The bell rang as kids stampeded out of the room. Danny, Tuck and Sam were right there with them trying to get the heck out of dodge as fast as humanly possible. They grabbed their stuff and went their separate ways.

Sam and Danny walked and Tuck was taking the bus home, no stopping over Danny's house. He had to help cook.

"Crap! Sam I forgot the thermos in my locker, walk home without me ok." He said.

"Sure." She said disappointed. He left and she walked across the grass on the side of her school. A storm had blown through a few days before and that mixed with the cold temperatures had made the ground extremely icy. She kept her balance on the hill and when it flattened out and she was out of sight she decided to have some fun.

She twirled and skated along on the ice pretending to do the things she saw on TV.

"Ooo and she just makes the jump and it's 9.8's across the board." She said announcing for herself.

Danny had gotten the thermos and was walking down the hill when he saw Sam twirling and spinning. He smiled and continued toward her.

"I never knew she could be so graceful." He said softly only letting a few wisps of breath escape his mouth.

She finished her little show and bowed to the imaginary crowd. Suddenly she felt her feet slip out from under her and she prepared to hit the ice. Instead she felt two arms catch her. Two muscular and familiar arms.

"I think the judges will take points off for that." He said and smiled.

Sam swallowed and looked into his eyes. What could she say?

"Uh, they might, if I hit the ice but my savior wouldn't let that happen, would he?" She replied to his sarcasm.

"Ah, that is where your wrong. I'm no savior, but your skating partner." He said and he lifted her up onto her feet, took her hand gently and spun her.

She stopped spinning and took his hand and spun outward. He wound her back in until his arms wrapped around her. She spun out again feeling very giddy from the spinning and Danny. They stopped bowed and when Danny stood back up he put too much of a flourish on it and fell backwards.

Sam stuck out a hand and smiled almost mockingly.

"We could both use from practice." She said and helped him up.

"A little" He said and smiled. "But I say we celebrate our glorious victory at the Olympics with some hot chocolate at my house." He said wiping snow off of his back.

"Sounds good to me." She said welcoming anything warm.

"Alright then let's get going." He said. "Hey you know what, I think that I was the better skater." He said

"Yeah before you back flipped into the ice." She replied

"Hey, I am good, but I couldn't have had a better partner." He said and smiled at her.

"Yeah me too." She replied.

"Maybe one day he won't just be my ice skating partner." She thought. The two of them left school behind dreading when they came back but fine with the moments they had now.

**Ok, what did you think? Once again just some random fun fluff! Drop me a review but please no flames! Thanks to evryone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Oh and to everyone who reads, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza or Happy Holidays!**


	6. Stuck to You

**Hey everyone me again. Well this is the last chapter but I have other stories coming up. I hope you enjoy this. It's... different. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Stuck to You or Under the Holly

Danny Fenton fell backwards on to his couch. He was depressed and a little bored, Christmas was 5 days ago, and today his family was starting to take down some of the decorations in the house. Of course any excuse to come over was good enough for Sam and Tuck so they said they'd help. The doorbell rang and he opened the door to greet them, happy for somewhat sane human company.

"Ok everyone put table and wall decorations in boxes and put them downstairs. I will be outside with Maddie trying to take down the dolls and the lights." His dad saidin his usual tone. They left them inside to do the work.

They went to the kitchen and started changing the candles and the tablecloth.

"You're taking down the Christmas stuff already? Why don't you wait?" Sam asked as she packed chubby little porcelain Santa's into boxes.

"Well after an invention gone psycho attacked one of my moms angel figures she decided to pack everything up so it wouldn't brake when the next invention blows up or attacks something." He said putting the angel figure away.

"Oh, I see. She obviously doesn't want anything broken. Tuck! Put that down, you'll brake it." She screeched.

"What?" He said as he juggled 2 Christmas tree shaped candle holders, and dropped one.

"No!" Danny screamed as he dove for it.

It slipped through his hands and hit the floor with a crash.

"Oops, sorry dude I wouldn't have dropped it if someone hadn't distracted me." He said.

"Whatever just help me fix it." He said picking up the pieces and placing them gently on the table.

"Here I found the superglue." Sam said. The three of them stood over the poor candle holder and tried to put it together.

"It goes here." Sam said flipping a piece over and gluing it in place.

"Right and then this piece goes across from it." Danny said

"And then this piece goes on top." Tucker said grabbing the glue.

"No that goes over here." Sam said putting it in place before the Christmas tree turned into a lopsided dog looking thing.

"Sam hand me that piece." Danny said as he finished up the last three pieces. They glued it together and put it on the counter to let it harden.

"From now on your putting the garland and tinsel away." Danny said going back to the table.

"Tuck can you get me a paper towel." Danny asked trying to chip the stubborn glue off the table.

"Sure." He said and gave it to him, forgetting that he left the cap on the superglue open. Sam came over and scooped up the glue.

"What the? Uh!" She said. Danny didn't hear her and kept chipping glue off. He glanced up and saw a piece of the tree sliding down.

"Sam I need that glue!" He said rushing over and grabbing it. Unfortunately his hand smashed into her gluey one and it sealed itself.

"Ewww, Sam you had glue on your hand." He said.

"Well no duh." She said trying to get his hand off of hers. Of course they were stuck and they couldn't get their hands apart.

"Maybe if we both pull at the same time." Danny said shaking his hand.

"Not a good idea. It happened to my cousin and she ripped almost 2 layers of skin off. It was really nasty." Tuck said gingerly putting the remaining porcelain figures away.

"Well then what do we do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I don't glue myself to people." He replied.

"Maybe if we let it go for a little while then try to run it under water." Danny said looking at Sam softly. Of course now of all times his hormones kicking in telling him how beautiful Sam looked.

"Maybe it won't be so bad being stuck to Sam." He thought.

Danny heard an oops, snapping him out of his romantic thoughts.

"Oops? What did you do?" He asked turning around a little too quickly. He squished the glue bottle so that superglue squeezed onto the available hand Sam was using to try to unlodge the bottle from their hands.

"Nothing. Besides I caught it." Tuck said. CRACK. "Oops I missed the box." He said. Danny rushed over to Tucker taking Sam with him. He sat down quickly swinging Sam over. Her weight caused Danny to fall on top of her. They hit the floor with an audible thud that made Tucker say "ow".

They both stayed on the floor for a while letting the sting of pain slowly leave them.

"Tuck what made the cracking noise?" Danny asked.

"Oh my PDA hit the floor, the battery compartment cracked open. Don't worry it still works." He said.

"When I get up I'm going to hit you with my free hand." He said and slowly got up.

Danny and Sam slowly got up letting the creaks of their joints snap, they had hit the floor hard.

"Uh Sam could you get your hand off my cheek." He asked.

"No." She said

"Why?" He asked closing his eyes already knowing the answer.

"Because it's super glued there, and I don't think you want a layer of skin ripping off of your face." She said.

"Hahahahahahaha- oh man that's funny. I'm crying over here." Tuck said bending over laughing.

"This is all your fault!" They screamed simultaneously.

"H-" He started to say but was cut off

"Kids are you ok? We heard a crash." His mom said as she walked through the hallway.

"Uh yeah Mrs. Fenton we're fine a chair just fell over." Tuck said meeting her in the hallway blocking her view in the kitchen.

"Ok, just making sure. "She said skeptic but she left anyway. He turned around to see Danny and Sam trying so hard to unstick themselves. The next thing they knew they heard clicking and saw some flashing.

"Awesome! You know if you take a picture from the side it looks like your holding hands and Sam is touching your cheek. It's so romantic!" He said smiling.

"Tucker I swear if you use that against me I'll kill you." Sam said.

"I wish that thing broke." Danny said trying to ignore him.

"Let's see if it will wash off." Sam said." No glue lasts this long."

They made their way over to the sink and ran warm water over their hands. After 4 minutes of slowly edging the glue off their soaked and pruny hands unstuck from each other. To get her hand off of his face Sam let hot water steam in the sink and the dampness made it unstick. Of course their hands felt gluey and pruny but they weren't stuck together.

"Thank god that's over. As much as I wanted to be close to Danny that was a little awkward."She thought.

"OK let's bring the boxes downstairs." Danny said.

They packed everything into boxes and brought it downstairs, it was incredibly boring so I won't get any further into that.

They were about to bring the last of the boxes downstairs when Tucker pushed Sam into the doorway leading downstairs, right next to Danny.

"This is the last of the stuff." He said looking into Sam's deep amethyst eyes. She returned the gaze not being able to break away.

"Except for the mistletoe above our heads." She said.

"Oh yeah, do you know the rule about mistletoe?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said pulling closer. There was silence and then they kissed. Danny and Sam were truly happy, the other holiday presents they had gotten meant nothing compared to this.

Tucker walked by and looked at them.

"You guys know that that's holly right? Mistletoe is greener and has different leaves." He said looking at them. His response was being pushed out of the way.

"Ok fine but first..."He said as flashes from his PDA went off.

But they didn't care, no form of blackmail could hurt them now. It was the perfect ending for them.

**18 years later **

"Mommy! Mommy! We got a card from Uncle Tucker!" 6 year old Emily Fenton called. She raced into her mother's arms and shoved the picture into Sam and Danny's faces.

"Tom, come here we got a card!" She yelled. He came racing out to see the card uncle Tucker sent. When Sam and Danny saw it they smiled and laughed. It was the day when they got super glued together. They never meant to look romantic and yet they ended up sharing their first kiss that day.

"Isn't that romantic, I can't wait until A boy holds my hand." She said.

"Yes you can. Otherwise they will have to go through a very overprotective Danny Phantom." He said smiling. Sam gave him a yeah right look and put Emily down. She ran off to play to leave Danny and Sam staring at an 18 year old photograph.


	7. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Ok guys you know what, your reviews made me all happy and smiley soooo I'm adding a chapter to Fresh Fallen Snow

**Ok guys you know what, your reviews made me all happy and smiley soooo I'm adding a chapter to Fresh Fallen Snow!**

Sam Manson came out of her bedroom early that morning, too early, to be exact. She rubbed her eyes and sat down at the table with her parents.

"Oh wake up honey muffin! Your mother and I have excellent news for you!" Her dad exclaimed.

"Oh joy." Sam exclaimed as she put her head on the table.

"Your cousin is getting married and we're going to the wedding!" Her mother shouted shaking with delight.

Alarm bells went off in Sam's head. Wedding means dress. Sam and dress do not go well together unless it's from the Hot Topic collection.

Sam lifted her head and started to open her mouth to protest but her mother cut her off.

"I already picked out the dress, and you're going to wear it."

"Mom!" Sam yelled. She could only imagine the horrendously fluffy, pastel colored, ribbon induced marshmallow her mother picked out.

"Don't you mom me. It's already bad enough the entire family sees you as a social outcast with no respectable boyfriend or normal friends. I need to make you seem adjusted." She retorted.

Sam's grimace twisted into a smirk. "Ok mom, let's make a deal."

Her mother crossed her arms. "I'm listening Samantha."

5 days later Sam walked into the reception room in a blue dress with a few ruffles and bows and with Danny on her arm. 

Danny still remembered when she came up to him in school the next day. Her amethyst eyes quivered and she told him about being a social outcast to her family, her mother controlling her and something about a large fluffy yellow something or other. He couldn't resist her, she looked so helpless and he was a hero after all. Plus after the first dance was a certified disaster, he wanted to see her in a dress even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Danny, I can't thank you enough for being here with me." Sam said. He smiled.

"No problem, I am a superhero after all I am supposed to save innocent victims." He replied. Sam's heart did a somersault in her chest as he smiled. 

"Danny, since we're here together, there's something I wanted to tell you." Sam said.

"Yea?" 

"You can relax you know, I can promise you by 10 tonight my entire family will be completely hammered." 

"Really?" Danny asked in complete shock.

"Yup." She replied as they sat down at the table. Danny smiled awkwardly and fidgeted with his napkin as every single one of Sam's relatives glared at him. He laughed nervously.

A few hours later Danny's jacket was off and his tie was undone a little at the neck. Sam had kicked her shoes off. Her family was already tipsy; they could care less about how she acted now. Bored out of her mind by the slow jazz music Sam's head fell back on her chair. Unbeknownst to Sam it slowly slipped onto Danny's shoulder. He noticed the weight change and smiled at a sleeping Sam. It was only 10:30; she couldn't fall asleep on him now.

He shook her awake and she jerked upright. He laughed at her clueless expression. 

"This is boring me to tears. I at least thought my drunken family would be as entertaining as they were before." She complained. She looked around they were all just sitting there, being very happy laughing like idiots entertaining each other but no one else. She whipped out her ipod and stuck one ear bud in.

"What are you listening to?" Danny asked curious. She turned the ipod to him. He should have guessed, _Bohemian Rhapsody_, she was on a queen kick after all. Then Danny got a great idea.

"Uh Sam I'll….be right back." He said and left with a flash. Sam blinked. She went back to listening to her ipod when she heard the sharp tone of a microphone too close to someone's mouth.

"Ok uh…this song is for everyone here because we need to liven things up and for a very special person whose name is Sam." 

Sam knew that voice she just couldn't believe she was hearing over the speakers. She put her ipod down and ran onto the dance floor. She pushed her way through inebriated relatives to see Danny with his tie loosened all the way, jacket off, and sleeves rolled up on the stage.

He turned around with a smirk and smiled at Sam and sang.

"_This thing called love I just can't handle it, this thing called love I must get round to it, I ain't ready! Crazy little thing called love."_

By this time everyone was dancing and singing and falling over each other. Sam on the other hand was watching Danny. 

"_This thing called love, it cries in a cradle all night , It swings, it jives, It shakes all over like a jelly fish, I kinda like it, crazy little thing called love."_

Danny sang into the mic as he walked across the stage, a new air of confidence followed him. Know he understood why people loved the stage. It didn't matter that his audience was so trashed they could barely put a 4 piece puzzle together.

"_There goes my baby, she knows how to Rock n' roll, she drives me craaaazy, she gives, me hot and cold fever then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat."_

Danny wielded the mic and made an overdramatic gesture of hitting the floor from heat exhaustion. He winked at Sam as she looked at him from the dance floor.

"_I gotta be cool relax, get hip, get on my track's, take a back seat, hitch-hike, and take a long ride on my motor bike, until I'm ready, crazy little thing called love"_

Danny sang this verse twice and the second time he sang he put an extra emphasis on motor bike and bent backwards.

Sam looked at him and felt completely and utterly turned on. Her face flushed and she couldn't help but feel like he was the single most amazing man on earth. 

"_This thing called love I just can't handle it, this thing called love I must get round to it, I ain't ready, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love, crazy little thing called love ,crazy little thing caaaaaaaaaaaaaalled looooooooove."_

Danny swung the mic by the chord and caught it in his hand. He jumped down off the stage took a bow and winked at Sam. She came over to him and he dipped her down and kissed her. He was able to hold her up with one hand and when he lifted her back he smiled.

"I hope that wasn't too forward, you looked so unhappy." He said their noses touching. His heart still raced from being on stage.

"You made my night Danny, although you're no Freddie Mercury." She said. His blue eyes blinked in surprise. She laughed lightly and grabbed the front of his shirt. "But don't forget, I don't want Freddie Mercury." She said and pulled him down to kiss her once more.

**Ok I'm ending it here. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to think of more for you guys.**


End file.
